The present invention is related to the field of monitoring operation and logging information for computing devices such as host computers, storage arrays, etc. in a cloud infrastructure.
Cloud infrastructure generally refers to a collection of discrete, heterogeneous computing devices configured and co-operating to provide a computing environment for one or more distributed application programs (applications). The cloud infrastructure may be hosted by a service provider company or organization and thus provide a level of abstraction and separation from a user organization responsible for and making business use of the applications. In one arrangement, a cloud infrastructure includes host computers (hosts), storage arrays, and network switches all interconnected by communications links.
It has been known to perform operation monitoring and information logging in cloud devices. Typically each different type of device includes (or operates with) its own associated logging service, and each logging service may be tailored for the given device type and thus operate and store information in a device-specific manner. Thus, the collection of information for the cloud infrastructure is both heterogeneous (different parts of the data are formatted and organized differently), and is distributed across different devices rather than being centralized.